Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 214
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass man auch das Unerwartbare erwarten sollte? ------------------------------------------ Allister konnten seinen Augen nicht trauen. Hätte er heute noch nicht den Verstand verloren, so würde er meinen, er hätte es jetzt. Der große Tisch, an dem normalerweise seine Mitbewohner saßen, war der Länge nach gebrochen und die eine Hälfte steckte fast zu Gänze in einer der Wände. Auch lag ein großer pompöser Kronleuchter am Boden, auch wenn sich Allister sicher war, dass es hier nie einen Kronleuchter gegeben hatte. Außerdem schwebten Ansammlungen von Tee, wie flüssige Wolken durch die Luft. „Hallo, Allister“, ertönte eine vertraute Stimme, worauf der Angesprochene herumwirbelte. „Was...!? Wie...!? Wieso...!?“, stammelte er nur, als er die Person vor sich erkannte. Die Bandagen, die lose um den Hals der Person hingen, verrieten Allister, dass es sich um Johann handeln musste, der nun seine Maskierung abgelegt hatte, jedoch machte dieser Umstand dieses Szenario nur noch unverständlicher. Eine Bewegung ließ Allisters Blick zu Johanns Hand gleiten, was ihn ein weiteres Mal zusammenzucken ließ, da diese ein blutiges Schwert hielt. „Pro... Professor Faust, was soll das?“, fragte er bestürzt, als er einen Schritt zurückwich. „Ich bin nicht wirklich Professor Faust“, antwortete Johann und ging nun langsam auf Allister zu, „Ich bin nur ein Befehl, der sich selbst ausführt.“ „Ein Befehl?“, fragte Allister und wich noch weiter zurück, da ihn nun Johanns Blick traf. „'Falls sich Allister im Wahnsinn verliert, töte alle und übernehme den Körper um den ursprünglichen Plan auszuführen'“, zitierte der Schwertträger monoton und spurtete mit dem Ende seines Satzes auf Allister zu. Funken sprühten als Johanns Schwert auf das von Jeanne prallte. Die junge Frau war schützend vor Allister gesprungen und hatte den Angriff für ihn pariert. „Jelhein, jetzt!“, rief sie, worauf sich die Teewolken ringsum zu Speeren formten und auf Johann zuschossen, der jedoch mit einem Satz rückwärts dem Angriff entging. „Oh, verdammt, wieder entwischt“, fluchte Jelhein, der nun neben Jeanne auftauchte, „Bei dir alles in Ordnung, Allister?“, fügte er fragend hinzu. „Ja, ich denke schon, was ist hier los?“, erkundigte er sich und nahm nun ebenfalls eine Kampfposition ein. „Johann hat angefangen uns anzugreifen, redet dabei die ganze Zeit von einem Befehl“, erklärte Jeanne, „Cheie und Asura hat er schon getötet.“ „Wo sind Voi, Marx und Graveyard?“ „Voi hat sich in seinem Raum versteckt, als Johann Cheie umgebracht hatte. Wo die anderen beiden sind weiß ich nicht“, erklärte Jeanne und blickte fragend zu Jelhein hinüber, der daraufhin mit den Achseln zuckte. „Gut, dann sollten wir uns zuerst um ihn kümmern, dann können wir nach den Anderen suchen“, meinte Allister und musste im nächsten Moment schon dem Schwert Johanns ausweichen. -In Graveyards Raum- „Hey, Alter, wieso stirbst du hier?“, fragte Graveyard mit belegter Stimme den Leichnam Asuras, der zu seinen Füßen lag, „Ich sollte dich doch töten. Das war unser Ding. Ich versuch dich zu töten und du tust so, als ob du ernsthaft gegen mich kämpfen würdest. Das war unser Ding, du Penner.“ „Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass ein Soziopath, wie du, jemanden nachtrauern könnte“, kam es von einer Stimme hinter Graveyard. „Ach, halt doch die Fresse, Marx!“, sagte Graveyard als er sich schon angriffslustig zu seinem Gesprächspartner umdrehte. Doch kaum hatte er die Drehung vollendet, fand er schon einen Dolch in seiner Brust. „Es spielt mir so ziemlich alles in die Hände“, fing Marx zu erklären an, als Graveyard spürte, wie er von Marxs Hand, welche sich nun auf seiner Brust befand, eingesogen wurde. „Jeanne wird von Allister getötet werden, während Johann Jelhein ausschaltet. In dieser Zeit absorbiere ich dich und dann später Voi. Nachdem mir dies gelungen ist, werde ich stark genug sein um auch Johann und Allister zu vernichten, sobald Letzterer wieder zur Besinnung kommt. All diese Jahre hab ich auf eine Chance gewartet, diesen Körper zu übernehmen und nun fällt mir alles so spielend in die Hände“, meinte Marx und lachte hämisch. „Du Bastard!“, rief Graveyard und schlug mit seiner Faust nach dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers, jedoch verschwand er vollends in Marxs Körper bevor sein Schlag traf. Dann presste sich Marxs instinktiv die Hände gegen die Ohren, da er nun Graveyard in seinem Kopf toben hören konnte, „Schrei so viel du willst, ich werde am Ende übrig bleiben und dann werde ich derjenige sein, der Rache an Tortura nehmen wird.“ -In der Haupthalle- Erneut parierte Jeanne einen Schwertstreich Johanns, worauf Jelhein wieder seine flüssigen Geschosse auf ihn schleuderte. Da Johann wieder ausweichen konnte, ging Allister mit erhobenen Fäusten auf ihn los, doch es war vergebens, da er gleichzeitig auch der Klinge Johanns ausweichen musste. Als er besonders ungeschickt auswich, kam Johann in eine besonders günstige Lage, in der Allister nicht mehr seinem Schwert entkommen konnte, also ging wieder Jeanne dazwischen um den Schlag abzuwehren. Um einen Konter zu vermeiden, wich Johann wieder zurück, doch anstatt wieder in den Nahkampf zu gehen, schleuderte er sein Schwert auf Jeanne. Überrascht stieß die junge Frau Allister von sich, damit sie den Treffer alleine hinnahm. Nachdem sie das Schwert getroffen hatte, konnten Allister und Jelhein den entwaffneten Johann mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Sie würde sich opfern, so wie sie es damals getan hatte. Sie schloss die Augen. Doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich eine Tür aus dem Nichts und Voi sprang schützend vor Jeanne. Der kleine Junge wurde von dem Schwert in die Brust getroffen und fiel dann regungslos zu Boden. „Voi! Nein!“, rief Jeanne verzweifelt, als die junge Version Allisters in ihren Armen lag. Wutentbrannt wandte sich Allister Johann zu, jedoch hielt er überrascht inne. Johanns Gesicht, zuvor noch emotionslos und kalt, zeigte nun einen überraschten Ausdruck und im nächsten Moment fiel er vorn über, offenbar tot. Allister fasste einen Holzsplitter ins Auge, der tief in seinem Genick steckte. Hinter ihm stand Cheie, bleich, blutend, zitternd und mit einer glühenden Zigarette im Mund, dennoch zeichnete sich ein süffisantes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab, „Wie lange habe ich nur darauf gewartet diesen Bastard umzulegen?“, meinte er und torkelte auf Jeanne zu. Renchi kniete sich zu ihr hinunter, warf seine Zigarette zur Seite und sagte, „Mädchen, tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher aufgetaucht bin, aber wir haben keine Zeit mehr.“ Dann presste er seine Stirn gegen die ihre, „Ich überlasse dir nun mein gesamtes Wissen und meinen brillanten Verstand, ich hoffe du kannst dies Nutzen um den Jungen zu retten“, mit diesen Worten löste sich Cheie auf und hinterließ nur den beißenden Geruch von Tabak. „Was soll...?“, fing Jeanne fassungslos an, jedoch spürte sie im nächsten Moment den gewaltigen Strom an Wissen in ihrem Kopf, worauf sie Allister durchdringend anblickte, „Allister, schnell! Du musst Voi absorbieren!“ „Was!? Aber...“, fing der Angesprochene an, jedoch schnitt ihm Jeanne das Wort ab, „Schnell! Wir können ihn nicht mehr heilen und außerdem musst du sowieso wieder ganz werden!“, sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Allister hielt noch einen kurzen Moment inne, dann kniete er sich ebenfalls neben Jeanne und Voi hin. „Ich habe Angst, Mister“, flüsterte Voi zittrig, worauf Allister beschwichtigend sagte, „Ich habe auch Angst.“ Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, also legte er einfach seine Hand über Vois rosaroten Augen und prompt spürte er wie das Leben Vois ihn durchströmte. Während Voi langsam verschwand, spürte Allister immer wieder kleine Anfälle von Panik und Furcht in sich aufkeimen, jedoch ignorierte er sie. Als Voi vollkommen verschwunden war, stand Allister auf und vermied es Jeanne und Jelhein anzusehen, die ebenfalls deprimiert Blickkontakt vermieden. Diese trauernde Stille wurde jedoch von einem Neuankömmling zerrissen, „Ah verdammt, es scheint wohl doch nicht so einfach zu laufen, wie ich mir das erhofft hatte“, sagte Marx und kommentierte so das Überleben von Jelhein und Jeanne. „Marx, wo warst du?“, fragte Allister wütend und überging somit Marxs Aussage, „Wir haben dich gebraucht!“ „Ich war unterwegs um Voi zu killen, aber anscheinend hat ihn Johann zuerst gefunden, was für eine Pappnase!“, antwortete Marx schien, jedoch überrascht über seine eigene Ausdrucksweise. Offenbar hatte er Graveyard noch nicht vollkommen unterdrückt. „Allister, nicht!“, rief Jelhein, der erkannt hatte, was Marx vorhatte, jedoch nahm Allister diesen Ruf gar nicht mehr war und stürmte frontal auf sein Gegenüber zu. Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf Marxs Gesicht als er auch Allister seinen Dolch in die Brust rammte, „Schachmatt! Sobald ich dich absorbiert habe bin ich mächtig genug um all dies hier an mich zu reißen und dann kann ich endlich Tortura mit meinen eigenen Händen ermorden!“ „Ach, wirklich? Nur blöd, dass ich Tortura bereits getötet habe“, antwortete Allister erstaunlich ruhig, wenn man bedachte, dass eine Waffe in seiner Brust steckte. „Was!?“, stieß Marx hervor und den Moment des Schocks nutzte Allister um seine Hand gegen Marxs Stirn zu pressen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte Marx dagegen anzukämpfen, jedoch spürte er, wie er sowohl von Allister und Voi, als auch von Graveyard nach vorne gedrängt wurde. Schon bemerkte er, wie sein Bewusstsein verschwand und mit seinen letzten Gedanken stellte er fest, dass es sinnlos war sich zu wehren. Tortura war fort, also gab es auch keinen Grund mehr für ihn zu existieren. Allister stand regungslos dort, wo ihn Marx erstochen hatte, der Dolch war jedoch mit seinem Besitzer verschwunden. Jelhein und Jeanne beobachteten ihn gespannt, bis Jeanne aufstand sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischten und auf ihn zuging. „Allister?“, fragte sie behutsam, als sie neben ihm stand. Als Antwort wandte er sich ihr zu und küsste sie. Nachdem er sich von ihr löste, blickte er sie an und fragte mit einem Lächeln, „Bin ich eigentlich noch Allister?“ „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer“, erwiderte sie ebenfalls lächelnd.